Novus Omega
History Novus Omega was founded on April 4, 2013. Constitution Preamble: Preamble: Novus Omega hereby establishes itself as a community of nations in the Blue sphere dedicated to the principles of unity, integrity, prosperity, honesty, and excellence. Each of us will strive to uphold these principles in our daily conduct and our interactions with the rest of Planet Bob. Alliance Motto: Unity, Peace, and Prosperity for All Article I: Alliance Membership Novus Omega has an open membership policy for anyone who wishes to join our alliance. However, all applicants must adhere to the following guidelines in order to receive admission: - Applicants must not be engaged in any wars at the time of their application. - Applicants cannot be on any ZI, rogue, or sanction list. - Applicants cannot be a member of another alliance while in Novus Omega. - Applicants must switch to the Blue sphere and remain on it as long as they are a member. Once an applicant has posted their application, any Novus Omega member and government member may question the applicant to determine if they are a strong fit for the alliance. Approval of applicants shall be the sole responsibility of the Head of State and the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Members may choose to leave the alliance at any time and for any reason. Members who are leaving the alliance will be required to post their resignation in the appropriate section of our forums. Members can be expelled from the alliance at any time by the government for treason, disrespect, raiding, improper conduct, endangering the alliance, or any other reason deemed detrimental to the alliance as a whole. Article II: The Omega Accords The following are the rights and responsibilities of each member of the alliance. 1. Every member shall have the right to alliance protection. 2. Every member shall have the utmost respect for each other, their government, foreign officials, and all visitors and guests. 3. No member shall attack another member for any reason. If an alliance member is attacked by an outside aggressor, every fellow member will do everything within their power to assist that member. 4. No member of the alliance may speak on behalf of the government without formal authorization at any time. 5. Every member must exhibit proper behavior in public that does not bring harm or detriment to the alliance. 6. Every member has a right to freedom of speech within the alliance. Members may freely voice their thoughts and ideas on all alliance affairs at their will. 7. Any member interested in alliance leadership is allowed to run for office. However, a member may only hold one government position at a time. 8. Any member receiving aid of any kind after they join must stay in the alliance for a period of at least 30 days. Any member who leaves before that 30 day period is over must repay all aid received before they are allowed to leave. 9. Members have a right to vote on any and all alliance affairs brought before the Senate. 10. Members have a right to due process for any violations of the Constitution, Omega Accords, or other alliance policy. 11. Every member has a responsibility to participate actively in the alliance, whether on the forums, IRC, or both. Article III: Alliance Governance Head of State: The Head of State (HOS) is the foremost leader of Novus Omega. The HOS oversees all day-to-day operations, internal affairs, and external affairs within the alliance. Pontiff: The Pontiff is the second-in-command and adviser to the Head of State. The Pontiff assumes the HOS's duties when the HOS is away. The Pontiff is allowed to assume responsibility for the alliance and to exercise all of the HOS's powers in accordance with the Constitution, if the HOS is not able to fulfill those functions him or herself. This is a permanent position. If the Pontiff leaves the alliance, then an election to replace him or her must be held. The Council of Regents: The Council of Regents is a purely advisory body to the Head of State and Pontiff. Regents are elected to their positions and serve four-month terms. If a Council seat is vacated for any reason, the Head of State will appoint a Regent Deputy to fill the seat. Regent of Internal Affairs: This Regent shall oversee all of the internal affairs for the alliance. This Regent shall oversee membership applications, render all necessary assistance to the membership, and perform all other functions required to maintain appropriate internal policy. Regent of Diplomacy: This Regent shall oversee all of the diplomatic affairs for the alliance. This Regent shall negotiate treaties and diplomatic agreements, establish embassies, secure peace agreements in times of war and assistance in times of need, and perform all other functions required to maintain appropriate foreign policy. Regent of Defense: This Regent shell oversee all of the military affairs for the alliance. This Regent shall organize the alliance military, train member nations in the art of war, ensure proper preparation for future conflicts, and perform all other functions required to maintain appropriate military policy. Regent Deputies: Regents may appoint or dismiss deputies as needed. The office of deputy is an entry-level position for those members interested in greater involvement in the alliance's affairs. Deputies will assist their respective Regent in fulfilling the functions of their ministry. Order of Succession: Head of State Pontiff Regent of Internal Affairs Regent of Diplomacy Regent of Defense Regent of Economics and Trade Novus Omega Senate The full membership of the alliance will be referred to as the Senate. The Senate may propose legislation to alter existing alliance policy or to amend the alliance constitution. All legislation must be voted on for 72 hours. All legislation must be approved by the Senate through a majority vote of the membership, along with 3/4ths approval of the full government. Article IV: Other Policies Raiding: No member may declare war or perform a spy operation on another nation without the express authorization of the Head of State, Pontiff, or Regent of Defense. Any member in violation of this rule will be forced to pay reparations to the victim and may be expelled from the alliance. Defensive Wars: In the event of a foreign attack, the victim shall inform the government immediately so that they may be advised on the proper response. The Head of State and Pontiff will then determine whether to respond militarily or diplomatically. Therefore, any retaliatory attack must be approved first by the Head of State or Pontiff, or in the event of an emergency, the Regent of Defense. Mergers and Disbandment: Novus Omega may merge or disband only with unanimous approval of the Senate. Any legislation pertaining to a merger or disbandment will receive a one week voting period.